Finding You Again
by that is secret
Summary: After several years, Chihiro is walking down the city streets, and a long-wanted meeting happens. Lemon.


A/N: It figures, of course, that the first lemon I *ever* write is for one of the cutest, most adorable movies ever - a PG movie, at that. A happy little reuniting fic has turned into a bit of happy little alleyway monkey business! It must be blamed on watching the movie 3 times the first night we had the tape. *mwahaha* I've had some reservations about posting it, but I offer it to you with much hope and much fear, and am expecting some sex tips, dammit. ^_~   
  
For your viewing pleasure, through Chihiro's eyes:  
  
"Finding You Again"  
  
You. I found you once - or, rather, you found me, there among the restaurants. Or did we both find each other, years before; did the river find the child, or did the child discover the river? My Kohaku River, my Haku, my bright and lovely dragon thief.   
  
I miss you.   
  
I left. But I didn't look back, Haku, I never looked back. I still don't look back over my shoulder for fear that if I do, I'll lose you forever. I still think that every time I turn around on the street, you'll be there. You'll be standing on the sidewalk with your blue-green hair whirling in the wind. You'll be standing with your arms outstretched and a smile on your face. And then I'll run into your arms and I'll have found you.  
  
I'm walking down the street, Haku. It's been a lifetime since I saw you last, even if it's only less than a decade. Your face is still burned into my consciousness; I could never forget. I'm walking down the street, Haku, and I don't see you.  
  
I wonder if you broke free from Yubaba. You have your name, but do you have your soul? Is the reason I haven't seen you - is it - is it that you're still imprisoned, still under her spell? Oh, Haku, where are you? Love was enough to save your life; is it enough to bring you back to me? I was told once that love is like a light in the dark, a candle in a cave; when you are lost, it finds you and leads you to where you need to be. Can you see our flame?  
  
I'm walking down the street, Haku, and all I can see are the crowds surrounding me. I wonder, are you looking for me? Are you in this city, searching? Are you wondering where I am while I wonder where you are?   
  
If I turn my head and finally look over my shoulder, will I see your face?   
  
I'm walking, Haku, walking down this damn concrete street. I'm loving you and missing you and wondering why I haven't found you.  
  
Someone's calling my name; it must be my friend Emiko. I probably left a textbook in the classroom like I always do. I'm stupid that way, but I think you know that. You've seen me fall and mess things up and you still told me to wait for you. You still asked me to wait.   
  
Someone's calling my name, but it's not Emiko. The voice is too deep, too musical, too much like magic. It sounds like yours, but it can't be. It's too great a thing to ask, and I can't raise my hopes too high.  
  
They're still calling my name, and it still sounds like you. I freeze, but I can't turn. I still can't look back. After all this time, I can't lose you. If I turn and you're not there, it would be like leaving all over again.   
  
"Chihiro! Or do I have to call you Sen?"   
  
Haku.  
  
I whirl around. The crowd seems to part for us like the Red Sea. You're standing with your hair swinging in the wind, and you hold out your arms to me. Your eyes are soft and so very alive, and I can see your beautiful face.  
  
I run to you, afraid; afraid that you're a ghost, an apparition, some thing sent from Hell to torture me. But then your arms wrap around me, Haku, like a protective seal, a blanket to keep me warm and shield me from the world. You crush me to your chest, and I bury my head in your shoulder. I can't bite back the tears, not after so long.   
  
Then your lips are on mine, hot and possessive, and you're crying too; I can taste the salt. Oh, Haku, Haku. . . I lace my arms around your neck and pull you as close as I can. Your hands are strong and gentle on my waist, and the wind brushes your hair against my face.  
  
I pull you into the alleyway; soon you have me pinned to the wall of the building, underneath a fire escape shielded by trash cans. Your mouth wanders over my eyes, my nose, my lips. I sink down to the ground and you sink with me, and we are crouched next to a building like we were one summer night so long ago, that night when you shielded me from Yubaba and I first felt your breath on my skin. You straddle my lap and hold me, your forehead against mine. Your kisses are so gentle, so smooth, and I feel like I'm melting into you.   
  
"My Kohaku River." Your lips curve into a smile as you press them against mine. The tears are gone now, and there's only you.   
  
I've finally found you again, Haku, finally found you.   
  
You wander down to my neck, tongue flicking across my skin. My hand is tangled in your hair as you lower me to the ground; you're back to my lips now, and you taste like nothing I've ever tasted before. You taste like Haku, and that's all I could ever desire. I pull you down on me so that your chest is on mine and our legs are tangled up like so many strings; our limbs are all akimbo and wrapped around each other.   
  
Wrap around me, Haku, wrap around me so that I can revel in the fact that you're really here.   
  
My other hand slips under your shirt. Your skin is smooth like the water you used to reign over: it seems to run through my fingers and turn into little rainbow-shining droplets. I close my eyes for a second and breathe in your scent, fresh and wild and free like your river. I open them with a sigh, and you're smiling down at me from under half-lidded eyes. You look as if there's nowhere else you'd rather be than in this alleyway with me.   
  
You press down, our bodies connected from lips to toes with only cloth between them. I have a sudden desire to get rid of that cloth and touch your bare skin, your rainbow-droplet skin. Make love to me, Haku- I want you. I've missed you for so long, and I want you.   
  
It's as if you can hear my thoughts, because you're pulling off my shirt even as you give me a look asking permission. I take your hands and pull them over my head, my shirt coming with them. Your hand is then on my bare waist, fingers splayed over my stomach, and it tickles in a way I've never been tickled before.   
  
I undo the front of your shirt and push it off your shoulders. You shrug it off and it falls on the ground next to my shirt. Your shoulders are strong and I can see the fine little tendons and the sharply cut muscles that flow down into your chest. You move an arm to lay it beside my head and the muscles flex. Your body is beautiful, Haku. I never, in any of my dreams that featured you as main protagonist, thought it would be quite as beautiful as this.   
  
My hands wander down your back to your hips, and I can feel you shudder. They're under the waistband of your pants and you shudder again. Your kiss becomes fierce, as if you wanted to consume me in one second. Slow, slow, slow; we have all the time in the world now.   
  
"I missed you so much," you whisper.  
  
"The same way I missed you." I kiss the tip of your nose and you smile.  
  
I roll over, and now I'm straddling you, stroking your cheek with one hand and your chest with the other. You breathe my name - I don't know which; maybe it's both at once. And you have slowed down; your hands are sliding over my skin lazily, like you wanted to memorize the feel of it. I'll memorize you, Haku. I memorized your face - I'll memorize every inch of your body and every moment I spend in your presence. A sensuous kiss, and I think I just memorized your lips.   
  
We stay like that for a while, just holding each other and feeling each other's bodies, burning the moment into our minds the same way it seems to burn my skin. Then you seem to get bored, or maybe you just want more, because your fingers are hooked into my belt-loops and you're pulling my pants off my hips. Your hands are trailing lightly down my thighs, the nails barely grazing my skin.   
  
You roll this time, and I'm underneath you once again. The clasp on my bra digs uncomfortably into my back, and I twist my arms to remove it. You understand, and sit up a bit so that I can take it off. I lay back down, and you kiss my collarbone; you nibble gently on the skin, looking at me from under your bangs with a gleam in your eyes. I smile at you, and you move farther down, kissing my breast. You cup it with your hand and deepen the kiss. I throw back my head with a groan; it's almost too much, this finding you again. In any scenario I played in my mind, it was never quite like this.  
  
This is better.   
  
Somehow you've gotten my panties off without my noticing, and I'm barenaked before you. It doesn't seem right not to reciprocate, so I move my hands to your waistband. You wrap your hands over mine, our fingers laced together. We slide the pants over your hips, and in a moment all our clothing is on the ground in a heap. We're both naked now; there's nothing to hide.  
  
You take my face in your hands, and kiss me gently. "Are you sure? There's no looking back after this."  
  
I nod. For us, Haku, for me, there's no looking back. We can only look straight forward, and I'm looking straight at you. Your hands are like fire, your body like water sliding over me; then with a gasp you're inside me, and it's absolutely heart-stopping. I have a hand tangled in your now-messy hair again, and my other arm is wrapped around your waist. Our bodies seem to fit like two molded halves, writhing and twisting into one big knot. We're both panting, breath coming hard and fast; your hair is plastered to the side of your face. The sweat is slick between my breasts, and you lick it off.   
  
The white washes over me in one large explosion, and it leaves me shivering. I feel like I'm spinning, like once again we're falling through the air together - except this time it's more exhilarating. I can hear your cry through the haze, and blink my eyes to clear it away. You're half-collapsed on top of me, your head resting on my shoulder. I run my hand through your beautiful green locks, and you lift your head to look up at me. Your smile is tired, but it's wider than I've ever seen you smile before. You kiss me gently, hold me close, snuggling up like a kitten. We lay there under the lattice of the fire escape, just holding each other.  
  
I finally found you, Haku.   
  
:::let the white dragon fly::: 


End file.
